Never too late
by louie-fly
Summary: Westlife short story written several years ago.


"Never too late"  
By Victoria Liu-Pearson

I watched from a distance as she sat there in the moonlight, looking out over the still waters. I  
don't even know why I'm standing here staring, it only makes my heart break. There she sat enjoying  
her time alone and I play no part in her newfound happiness. But it had been my fault and I knew  
that so I'm left to sit through the pain of seeing some one else love her. Still I wonder if  
she was truly happy. Nothing seemed to be the same after we had gone our separate ways. We hated  
being in the same room and barely spoke a word to each other. Eventually things had gotten  
better with time and we could talk. Still, the life we once knew had finished and the simple fact  
remained; I wouldn't be able to have her back in my life. I just couldn't hide the fact I wanted her  
so much if only this mess cleared up some how. Just then she stood up all ready to leave and I froze  
knowing I should go too. Yet something prevented me from walking away right away so she wouldn't  
know I had been here. So I stood still, Vickie turned around and those sweet brown eyes lit up and a  
smile danced upon her lips. I felt myself smile too and my heart tightened. Before I even thought  
twice I walked over to her, she become a little un-comfortable and I felt a little awkward too.  
_  
_  
"Mark," she said.  
"Vic, how are you?"  
"Um... yeah all right I guess," she replied shrugging. I knew something had to be wrong. Vickie  
didn't hide her un-happiness too well, and I knew her better then anyone. Vickie  
immediately noticed my concerned expression and tried to push everything away.  
"Nothing is wrong Mark. Honestly I'm just really tired," she replied.  
"It can't be tiredness Vic," I answered and that's when she faulted looking away, back at the  
scenery. Without much hesitance, I reached out and touched her cheek. Vickie turned back to face me,  
and I saw the tears in her eyes.  
"Why don't you tell me?" I suggested quietly and she agreed sitting back down and I joined her.  
"It started two weeks ago. Chris was making up excuses for us not to go out. I didn't  
really care because I had a lot of my things to do. Until last week while my sister and I were out, I saw him with... with this blonde girl from one of my  
classes. It was horrible and I confronted Chris about it straight away. He said it was nothing serious but my eyes told me better and I knew it too. Anyway, things turned for the worse and  
we've been arguing over it so I just broke it off. Chris was clearly upset and set out for revenge and went and told his friends that I was only out to use them," she answered. _I couldn't believe it!  
How dare he do such a thing. The anger was rising and my fists clenched tightly. No one  
deserves to be treated in such a manner especially not Vickie; not my baby.  
_"Chris isn't getting away so easily and I'm not going to just sit here letting him gloat," I  
muttered. Vickie looked at me horrified.  
"Mark don't be ridiculous. There is absolutely no way I'm going to let you do a thing. It's not worth any attention," she said. But despite this, my mind was made up. I knew where all those lads would  
be. Back at the house having a laugh. I stood up and started back.  
"Mark!" yelped Vickie jumping up and coming after me.  
"Vic, don't try and talk me out of this," I answered firmly. She wanted to say something I knew, but she knew I wasn't about to step back. We drew closer to the house and loud music thundered through  
the building with people drunk as ever. Just as we went inside, Vickie quickly turned to me.  
"I know I can't talk you out of this. But please be careful. If anything happens to you... I don't know what I'll do," she said. I nodded and held her face in my hands.  
"Just trust me. Nothing will go wrong and you won't lose me either I promise," and with that I kissed her and headed through the half-drunken &amp; half-sober people. I found Chris sitting with all  
his mates in the middle of the lounge room holding a can of beer. I strolled over and tapped him on the shoulder. Chris spun  
around looking at me quizzically.  
"What do you want Feehily? I got no time for a social chat," he replied.  
"I believe you own an apology for telling everyone something that is un-true about Vickie," I said. Chris raised his eyebrows and placed the can down then straightened up glaring at me.  
"Look, as far as I know Vickie never gave me a shot at explaining the whole thing with the other girl and frankly Vic isn't worth of any my time. Obviously you taught her pretty well to just  
make and break us," he snapped. Everyone within hearing distance 'oohhed' but I ignored them.  
"You don't know the story about Vickie &amp; I so don't use it as a way get out of any situation. Just admit that you were wrong in the first place and we'll leave it at that," I replied. Chris doubled  
over with laughter and everyone joined in, but he re-gained his composure.  
"You got to be joking! I'm never ever wrong and no one tells me if I am or not and especially not you, a sad sap popstar." Then he lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"Come on Mark, I'm quite sure you would agree with me, she's just far too easy to get hold of," he smirked. That was it, I'd had enough and without any warning, I shot a fierce punch to Chris's head.  
He stumbled backwards falling over on his own feet. Everyone cracked up laughing, I didn't budge and Chris was completely stunned.  
"Why you little..." he leapt to his feet instantly and tackled me to the floor.  
"FIGHT!" some one bellowed and a whole crowd squeezed their way into the lounge. Chris and I were throwing massive punches and everything and everywhere started to ache. However, he still had me  
pinned down. Frustrated I gave him a hard knee in the stomach and pushed him away. Just as he was about to lunge back at me; some one grabbed his collar and pulled him. I looked at saw Kian &amp; Shane  
standing close by, both of them staring angrily at Chris. I, on the other hand tried desperately to catch my breath.  
"Excuse me! Let me through damn it!" some one snapped irritated. I looked up at the sound of the voice because I recognized it immediately. And right then Vickie got through the crowd  
of people.

"Oh god, Mark, you alright?" she asked deeply concerned. I put my hand up to stop before her protest.  
"I'm fine Vic, don't... don't worry about me," I gasped. She knelt down and pulled me into a hug, and I shut my eyes tight.  
"You really shouldn't have done this," Vic mumbled quietly. I pulled away and looked at her in the eyes and suddenly I realized something significant. Something I've always wanted since the  
day we had gone our separate ways.  
"Vic... I..." just then Shane came over and kneeled down looking at me.  
"Are you all right mate?" he asked.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I answered. Shane glanced across to Vickie; and they both nodded.  
"Alright then Vic, I trust you can get Mark home safely. Come on lad lets get you out to the car," he replied and quickly motioned to Kian who walked  
over, not before giving Chris a shove away. They helped me up with some effort, as I was far too weak to stand up properly. The four of us got  
through the crowd; a lot of them busily mumbling to each other, and even a few of them shot me a strange stare. Finally thou we got outside and over to Vickie's car and got in slowly.  
"Watch your head," advised Kian as he and Shane helped me get in. Shane went round to the driver's seat and looked at Vickie, and they spoke quietly about something but I wasn't able to hear.  
"Don't worry I'll keep him at my place over night so hopefully by tomorrow those cuts and bruises shouldn't look as bad," she replied. Shane nodded in agreement, as he looked back towards the house. Saying nothing more Vic climbed into the car rolled up the windows and switched the engine on. She turned to face me and smiled gently.  
"You ok?" I nodded with a smile in return then closed my eyes for a few minutes as we drove away.

About fifteen minutes later I felt the car slow down, and so I peeked one eye open and saw the bright white lights of the basement parking lot.  
"Mark, come on we got to get you upstairs right away," said Vickie.  
"Yeah... yeah I'm going," I mumbled cautiously sitting up and opening the door. Immediately Vic jumped out of her side and hurried over and gave me a  
hand.  
"Honestly Vic I'm ok I can walk," I answered even thou I couldn't quite stand straight just yet.  
"Very funny Mark, You really look so capable to walk down the street right now," she said and we both laughed. Slowly but surely we headed upstairs to Vickie's apartment. I leaned again the wall as she un-locked the door and switched on the lights. We went inside and strolled over to couch.  
"All right just lie down and rest here. I'll get changed and get the ice pack and everything," she added and moved away but I caught her arm.  
"Vic just hold up a second there's something I want to tell you," I said. I could easily see she had tensed up.  
"Um... just hold the thought ok?" she replied and turned away toward her room. I watched her go just for a moment and lay back down on the sofa totally stretched out. Vickie went into her bedroom and closed the door gently leaning against it as she thought. 

(Vickie's view)  
Seeing Mark had taken so strongly, to what Chris said, I really admired him for it. Then again, was he only doing it because as a friend you would? Or does it have something to do with his love for me? Trying desperately to shake the confusion away, I went to the dresser and pulled out a black tracksuit pants and sleeveless peach top. I quickly changed clothes and went to the bathroom just down the hall. 

(Back to Mark's view)  
I wasn't aware of anything else too tired to think, that fight had taken enough of my energy for the time being. All of a sudden, I felt something cold on my head. I flicked my eyes open and found Vickie sitting right by me, holding a cold pack wrapped up inside a light blue tea towel. She noticed immediately I had woken up and smiled.  
"Sorry, but I have to get this swelling down," she replied.  
"It's ok really," I said closing my eyes once again. For a while neither of us said a word, and I started thinking very seriously about what I wanted to say.  
"Vic," I said opening my eyes.  
"Yeah?" Gently I took her hand, which had the cold pack, and placed it on the table.  
"There's been something I've had wanted to tell you for quite some time now." I replied. Vickie hesitated for a moment and looked at her lap. Before  
I continued, slowly I reached out and lifted her chin and turned her face back to me.  
"I really hated everything when we parted. Nothing was the same anymore and I just felt so... "  
"Alone," she finished for me and I nodded. We sat there quietly for a while simply staring at one another.  
"I... I admit everything was different and I didn't like it too much. You know sitting out those days when you really wish you'd have the opportunity to have some one around..." Vickie trailed off. I didn't know what to say, simply lost for words. I knew it sounded crazy, and probably nonsense after what had gone on between us.  
"Is it really too late to start over?" I asked quietly. Her cheeks blushed a little she didn't look at me for a long time but I waited as patiently as I could, knowing this question requires a lot of thought. Several long silent minutes and I started to feel disappointed but you can never dwell on sadness for too long.  
"I'm sorry Vic I shouldn't have thrown the question at you like this-" I was cut off when she kissed me. I was stunned as anything and pulled away staring at her. Vic giggled childishly seeing the expression on my face but then she turned serious and shock her head.  
"No. The answer is definitely no. It's never ever too late if you have a second chance," she said. I just couldn't believe it. Those words I've wanted to hear for so long, my heart leapt with fluttered happiness and I brought Vic even closer to me. In that instant, our lips met in a warm kiss, as all those hidden feelings finally released. We broke apart and smiled having the exact same thoughts.  
"Come on," Vic whispered quietly. She stood up and helped me to my feet and wordlessly we went into Vickie's room the door closed firmly.

I woke up as the sun poked through the curtains. With a yawn, I glanced over at the clock radio to see the time. 6:55. I groaned awkwardly and turned  
onto my back. I couldn't quite go back to sleep as thought everything through.  
"Mmm," Vic quietly mumbled. I smiled to myself and looked at her, still fast asleep a light smile on her face. I had my baby back in my life and it's all I needed now.

The end.


End file.
